Delinquent
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan didn't think he was losing his edge, that is until he returned to All-Stars and had it pointed out to him by Gwen, Courtney and most importantly Chris. What made him lose his bad boy image? More importantly, what or who helped him get it back during his time on All-Stars?


Disclaimer: Nada. I own nothing except the ideas in my head, which for some reason is telling me I need more Malcan in my life. I co-write with Pepe's Red Eyed Cousin and we're doing 'Total Drama Prison' so if you enjoy Malcan, go read it.

* * *

It all started when Duncan went back to All-Stars, he wasn't ready to go back to a normal life, now he realizes just how much he's regretting it. He's dating Gwen, it's what he thought he wanted when he kissed her on the plane, the problem was Chris didn't tell him that Courtney would be returning as well. Duncan realized he should have seen this coming, Chris would do anything for the ratings. That included switching him to the Heroes team and Courtney to the Villain's.

"I need some fresh air." Duncan told his new team that welcomed him with a party. This was all too much kindness for him.

"Oh, okay!" Zoey smiled. "Do you want to take a cupcake with you?"

"No, I'm fine." Duncan told her. He honestly just wanted air and a cigarette.

"I can go with you, if you want." Cameron offered.

"I just..." Duncan groaned. "I'd like to go by myself."

"We'll be here when you get back." Cameron smiled. "Take your time."

"Thanks." Duncan rolled his eyes and smiled as he walked outside. Cameron was likeable, Duncan would never tell him that but he liked him, same with Zoey.

* * *

Duncan got on the porch of the hotel and decided he wanted to walk a little over by the woods. He could still hear them laughing when he was right outside the door. He was losing his touch. Gwen didn't want him anymore, she was more interested in fixing a friendship with Courtney and Courtney didn't want him after everything that happened between them in World Tour and Action.

"Why the fuck did I even come back here?" Duncan asked himself as he found a tree stump to sit on and lit up a cigarette.

As Duncan took the first drag of his cigarette he heard someone walk by. He sighed, thinking it was Zoey, Cameron or Sierra coming over to welcome him again. His eyes got wide when he heard a whistle, it was familiar to him. He knew he heard it a long time ago. It was something he completely forgot about.

"Mike?" Duncan asked as the person walked passed him in the woods. The whistling stopped, almost as if Duncan caught him off guard.

"Oh, hey...Uh Duncan? is it?" Mike asked him. "I just came by to welcome you to the team."

"It's dark out here." Duncan told him. "What are you doing out here? You came from the opposite direction of the hotel."

"You caught me." Mike chuckled. "Just trying to go comfort Courtney after the team switch. We're all really going to miss her..."

"Mike?" Duncan asked him as he started to walk back to the hotel. Mike turned around and leaned against a tree while Duncan took another drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah?" Mike asked him. Duncan noticed Mike smile at him strangely.

"You were whistling." Duncan told him. "What were you whisting? I've only ever heard it one other time and it was back when I was in juvie."

"I just picked it up from my cousin." Mike told him. "I better get back to the hotel, Zoey is going to wonder where I've been."

Mike started to walk away again, it was bothering Duncan. He blocked out most of his time in juvie when he got to be on Total Drama, it was his probation especially when they knew Chef was there to keep him in line. He blocked most of it out when he started to fall for Courtney, she would never have dated him if she knew the details of every story that had landed him in there. It was all starting to come back to him, all because of that damn whistling. He knew he wasn't wrong about it.

"Mik-Hey Mal!" Duncan yelled to him. He needed to know he was right. That did the trick, Mike stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Duncan. His hair went flat, covering one eye and he had a smirk on his face.

"I was starting to think you forgot, _Sweetie_." Mal told him as he shoved Duncan over and sat on the stump next to him. "Give me some of that. I haven't had nicotine in so long."

"You don't have to shove me." Duncan glared as he handed him the cigarette. "Don't call me sweetie either. We're not in juvie anymore."

"Oh but sweetie, you know I can't stop calling you that." Mal chuckled. "Everyone knew you were mine in Juvie. Everyone referred to you as '_Mal's Sweetie_' if I remember correctly. They knew you were my bitch."

"I never wanted to be your bitch..." Duncan muttered as Mal handed him the cigarette to smoke.

"You may not have wanted it, but you certainly enjoyed it." Mal chuckled.

"Where's Mike?" Duncan asked. "Are you playing Zoey? Why are you even here?"

"It's my time to shine." Mal told him. "It's always been my time. That moron Mike tried to be the original. He probably was, I don't know and I don't care but I have no problem keeping him locked away."

"I always liked Svetlana." Duncan shrugged. Mal chuckled.

"She's fun but she liked you too much." Mal admitted. "Needed to put a stop to that. Now, I have to play Zoey to get what I want."

"Which is?" Duncan asked.

"Money to live like a real Villain and I owe some money to some people." Mal told Duncan. "I suppose I should be thankful to Mike in some way for auditioning for this show. I was pretty sad when my Sweetie left me all alone in that cell..."

"You weren't sad." Duncan rolled his eyes. "You were pissed that I got away from you!"

"That's also slightly true." Mal smirked. "Let me ask you something, Sweetie. How did you like Dating Gwen and Courtney? How's the babe olympics working out for you?"

"Babe Olympics?" Duncan smirked. "You've watched world tour?"

"Of course." Mal chuckled. "Had to know what _my _Sweetie was up to, more so to make sure he was okay. I've watched every season since you've left."

"I'm not your Sweetie, I may not have had a choice when we were locked up, but I've certainly got a choice now." Duncan told him. "To answer your question about the 'babe Olympics' I'm clearly not doing as well as I used to do."

"That's been obvious to me since you started dating Courtney on Total Drama Island." Mal smirked. "Do us both a favor and light another smoke up before I have to go and be Mike."

"So..." Duncan asked hesitantly while he lit up another smoke, took a puff and handed it to Mal. "I'm guessing this means you're here for me?"

"Oh please, sweetie!" Mal laughed. "Why do you always assume it's about you? I'm here for the money this time. You blocked out juvie so well, you didn't even recognize me. Normally, I'd be happy to give you a new memory or two but I have some money to win and you, well you Sweetie have to go ass kiss to a goth girl and Miss B.I.T.C.H. so I think I'm going to allow you to finish that off, if nothing more then for my own amusement."

"You're not seriously offended that I didn't instantly recognize you, are you?" Duncan laughed and rolled his eyes. "You forced yourself on me every single night in juvie! It wasn't exactly like it was love at first sight where I thought about you every night!"

"Making this all about you, again." Mal smirked and put the cigarette out. "If you'll excuse me, I really must go back to Zoey now. I'll see you back at the hotel."

"Are you implying that you're going to fuck me in the hotel tonight now that I know it's you?" Duncan glared at Mal as Mal got up and started to head back to the hotel.

"Sweetie, let me be perfectly honest with you." Mal told Duncan. "I loved the power I had over you at juvie, I'm sure I still have that power over you now but you're just not doing it for me anymore. You've always have been terrified of me, that's why I was so fond of you. You always were such a perfect little bitch for me but lately, you've been lacking in your skills you've learned from juvie. You've gone soft and I've become bored."

"Excuse me?!" Duncan stood up and walked over to Mal. "I have not gone soft! I just don't want to land my ass back in juvie!"

"I can see why." Mal chuckled at him. "With how soft you've gone you'd be somebody's bitch the second you walked back in and this time, you wouldn't have me to protect you."

"I don't need you." Duncan told Mal who simply didn't care and started to walk off. Duncan didn't know why he felt the need to do this but he followed behind Mal.

"You said you didn't need me." Mal stopped dead in his tracks, Duncan walked into him and fell on the ground. "I am finally allowing it and yet here you are still fucking following me. Are you going to ruin my scheme on this show? we'll have a problem if you try."

"I said I didn't need you." Duncan told him again, still on the ground. "I never said I didn't want you."

"I don't have time for this, Duncan." Mal sighed. "You're getting in your fucking feelings again. The feelings you told me were and would never be there."

"That's why it never worked with Courtney or Gwen..." Duncan muttered as he came to a realization. "They were never you..."

"What do you expect me to say or do about that?" Mal asked Duncan, rolling his eyes. "I've had others after you left. It was your choice."

"Fuck me." Duncan told him in almost a whisper. "Just like old times..."

"Sweetie, is someone caught up in his emotions again?" Mal smirked at Duncan who still remained on the ground.

"I lost every ounce of bad boy in me." Duncan told Mal. "I didn't know why I came back here, this is why I was meant to come back. I don't believe in that fate bullshit but you're here and I'm here. This was meant to happen."

"That is the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me." Mal laughed, Duncan didn't seem to find it funny. "I'll tell you what, I'll help you out though."

"You will?" Duncan asked him.

"Crawl over to the tree over there." Mal told him, pointing to a nearby tree. "When you get to it, lean up against it."

"Can't I just walk up to the fucking tree?" Duncan asked Mal. "Why do you have to make everything into a fucking game?"

"You could play a game of masturbating in the woods by yourself." Mal shrugged. "That can be a fun game for you to play."

Duncan hated when Mal played these games, he knew Mal loved to make him do humiliating and ridiculous shit every time he would have sex with him. Most of the the time, Mal never even asked him for sex and took it upon himself to just take it from Duncan so he knew why Mal was playing this game, it was all about dominance, it always was.

Duncan crawled over to the tree and Mal followed behind him. When he got there, he stood up and leaned up against the tree and undid his belt. He unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to his ankles and then slid his boxers off.

"Someone's eager." Mal chuckled.

"Yeah..." Duncan awkwardly laughed with a blush, looking down at his erect penis. "Can we start with you helping me with this?"

"No sweetie." Mal laughed. "You know that's not how it works. I do whatever I want to you and you just go with it by choice or force. That's how it's always been."

"I just thought that mayb-" Duncan went to tell Mal but Mal wasn't interested in what Duncan had to say.

"You thought wrong, sweetie." Mal laughed and stuck his index finger out in front of Duncan's face. "Start sucking."

"On your finger?" Duncan asked, he was slightly confused.

"If I didn't want you to suck it, I wouldn't have given it to you." Mal chucked and rolled his eyes as he forcefully stuck his finger in the delinquents mouth. "Remember, you asked me for this. I shouldn't have to be instructing you what to do."

Duncan immediately started sucking on it, at first it was weird for him but then he closed his eyes and and found starting to moan and get into it, that ended quickly when Duncan found himself starting to cough and gag as Mal inserted two more fingers and shoved them back as far as he could down Duncan's throat.

"What...the...hell...Mal..." Duncan coughed as he shoved Mal's hand away.

"You've lost your touch, sweetie." Mal laughed. "It would seem sexually as well as your bad boy image. I remember the days in juvie, you could take so much more and now you can't even take a few fingers. I'm actually disappointed in that and you."

"I've never done that with Courtney or Gwen, what the fuck do you expect?!" Duncan yelled. "I've never even done that with you!"

"Now you're ruining the moment." Mal chuckled and tsked. "I want you to turn around and lean against the tree now."

"Are you finally going to do what we've both come here to do?" Duncan asked Mal as he did what Mal instructed him to do.

"You mean stick my dick up your ass?" Mal chuckled and Duncan in response hugged the tree and stuck his ass out. "That's not what's going to happen, sweetie."

"What do you mean tha-Ouch!" Duncan yelled as Mal inserted a finger up Duncan's puckered asshole.

"You're tight, sweetie." Mal chuckled as he inserted his digit in a bit more. "It's clear you haven't been with anyone decent since me."

"Mal, I haven't done any of this since juv-oww-vie!" Duncan yelled as Mal entered his asshole again, using two fingers this time.

"But here you are, still wanting me all over again." Mal smirked at Duncan as he removed his fingers. "For someone who is tight as can be, your hole still wants to take my whole finger in. I'm glad my little bitch still wants to belong to his owner, sweetie."

"I'm just horny." Duncan protested. "It has nothing to do with you..."

"You're telling me, if I got say...Scott over here that you'd react the same way?" Mal laughed. "Let's see if I can still find my sweetie's sweet spot, shall we?"

"No Mal!" Duncan told him. "I don't want to go that fa-Oh mymmmmmmmmm..."

Duncan started to moan and thrust into the tree he was still holding on to as Mal used his fingers to probe Duncan's asshole, almost instantly finding Duncan's G spot. Mal loved that he could still make Duncan feel this way, even after all these years apart. The fact he could make Duncan lose control without actually fucking him was the icing on the cake. Duncan would always be his property, that's exactly how he trained him in juvie and now that the memories were flooding back to Duncan, he was sure he could get him to do anything.

"Mal..." Duncan panted in between his moans. "I'm gonna cum."

"Ask me." Mal instructed Duncan.

"Mal, can I please cum for you?" Duncan asked him.

"You may, sweetie." Mal smirked, spun Duncan around to face him and held his dick, aiming it at Duncan's shirt. Duncan who couldn't hold it anymore didn't see to care it was going to get on his shirt, nor did he have time to react as he shot his load on his shirt and got some on Mal's hands.

"I bet someone's glad I had him suck on my fingers, aren't you sweetie?" Mal smirked and asked Duncan. Duncan remembering Mal liked when he responded to these humiliating questions, answered him in the way he knew that was expected of him.

"Yes Mal, I'm glad you lubed me up..." Duncan muttered. "It would have hurt much worse if you didn't."

"I know." Mal informed him as he sucked on his finger that Duncan managed to get cum on. "I may have had others after you but you still taste the best."

"Thanks..." Duncan blushed.

"I think you should taste." Mal stuck another finger into Duncan's mouth without warning. "It's pretty good, isn't it sweetie?"

"That's disgusting!" Duncan moved away and got Mal's finger out of his mouth. "I don't want to eat my own jizz!"

"That was your reward for being cooperative." Mal shrugged. "I guess my sweetie doesn't remember how I like to reward him."

"I remember your rewards." Duncan rolled his eyes. "So...uh...are you going to let me blow you or are you going to blow me? You never stop after...after well...only one act..."

"Pull you're pants up." Mal rolled his eyes. "I helped you out and I'm going back to the hotel. I'd suggest you get a clean shirt, the one you have on is pretty noticeable."

"You're not going to demand a blow job?" Duncan asked as Mal walked away.

"Nah." Mal laughed. "I honestly feel bad even doing that to you sweetie. You're too weak and pathetic to handle anything further. You're really going to have to prove yourself to me if you want anything more!"

"I'm not weak and pathetic!" Duncan yelled to Mal as he realized that Mal wasn't going to turn around and come back this time. Maybe he was going weak and soft after all this time, maybe the show was the thing that caused it all. Was he wrong for starting to wonder if he was better off in that cell in juvie with Mal?

* * *

It took Duncan some planning but a few days later when they were filming the episodes, Duncan had an idea. He had no intention in outting Mal, in fact he was amused with how Mal managed to use how gullible Zoey was.

The Regatta race was the perfect chance to do it! After nights of planning, Duncan knew even though Mal was busy playing games with Zoey and the other contestants that he'd be sure to notice this. As he set up his plan in Chris's "cottage" he was surprised that Chris, Chef and the interns didn't bother to come looking for him.

"I'll show them who isn't a delinquent anymore..." Duncan muttered to himself as he unplugged Chris's toaster and dropped it into the sink to wet it and then placed it into the microwave. "This'll show Mal that I'm not some weak ass bitch. I didn't go soft since I got away from him..."

Duncan smirked with the thought of how proud Mal would be of him for doing this as he ran outside the "cottage" and waited for the explosion.

* * *

The race had ended and Alejandro took the lead by a nose after his engine wasn't working. Chris was busy laughing at Scott's pain and suffering that it took him a minute to realize not everyone was at the finish line of the race.

"Wait a minute..." Chris looked at all the contestants. "Where's..Where's Duncan?"

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM **

"What the heck was that?!" Zoey asked first out of everyone, looking around to see where the sound came from. Chris grabbed his binoculars and looked in the direction the sound came from.

"MY COTTAGE!" Chris gasped and yelled at the same time following by tears.

"You call that a cottage?" Courtney grabbed the binoculars from Chris and looked. She rolled her eyes. "It was a mansion!"

Everyone watched Duncan coming running down from the debris, laughing like a manic. Duncan was rather proud he pulled this off. Mal smirked, he couldn't believe Duncan actually did that. Mal was just grateful that everyone was so busy watching Duncan celebrating his destruction of Chris's property to see him enjoying Duncan's show.

"Yeah! Woo-Hoo!" Duncan yelled and laughed. "Now who's gone soft?!"

Mal knew Duncan was aiming that comment at him.

* * *

The first time to vote as individuals was interesting. Duncan was still proud of himself, Mal was turned on by what Duncan had done. Mal wanted nothing more then to take Duncan right there in front of everyone to show them all just how much he owned and influenced Duncan. However doing that wouldn't do anything except clue Zoey in on the fact he wasn't really Mike.

"Do you know how many statues and pictures of me were lost today?" Chris sighed as he held the votes "There wer-"

"Can we just get on with this ceremony already?!" Courtney demanded Chris stop talking about the loss of his cottage.

"Told ya!" Duncan happily told Gwen and Courtney as well as Mal, even though he didn't direct it at him personally. "Told ya I was a Villain!"

"Before you all vote for the first time individually..." Chris glared at Duncan. "I have a special surprise for Boom Boom over here..."

"Awww Chris, you shouldn't have!" Duncan happily told him.

Everyone watched as two police officers showed up and put their hands around Duncan's wrists. They told him that he was under arrest for destroying Chris's 'cottage' Duncan still didn't seem to care.

"Way to go, bad boy..." Gwen laughed at Duncan "I hope looking cool is worth getting locked up again!"

"It is!" Duncan happily told everyone. "I'm gonna rule Juvie!"

"Juvie?" Chris asked Duncan. "Um, you destroyed a major piece of property! It's a big boy jail for you, Bro! It's gonna be a real slammer!"

"It was an accident!" Duncan yelled, he quickly changed his attitude when he found out where he would be going. "How was I supposed to know you weren't supposed to put a toaster in the microwave!?"

As Duncan was being pulled away, he turned to look at everyone. He saw Mal who gave him a smile and a wink. Duncan didn't know what he was going to have to deal with in jail but if he knew the look Mal gave him, he was sure that with all the money Mal needed to pay someone back that Mal would be joining him in jail soon enough and all would be as it was before he ever left for Total Drama.

* * *

**There we go! Malcan is kinda my thing these days. I have plans to write more things aside from Malcan as well as update my older stories and a few new oneshots that will be up soon! If you'd like to see even more sexual and one sided Malcan where Mal goes way further then he does here, please read Total Drama Prison under the Author Pepe's Red Eyed Cousin! I co-write it with him. He writes Malcan 100% times better then I do. I plan on writing an AleHeather soon as well.**


End file.
